Various vehicles, such as automobiles, are powered by gasoline, diesel fuel, or the like. As such, the vehicles typically include fuel systems having a tank configured to retain fuel, such as gasoline or diesel fuel, and a fuel fill pipe that serves as an inlet for supplying fuel to the tank from a fuel nozzle of a refueling station. In general, a fuel fill pipe includes an opening that may be exposed during refueling to receive the nozzle. An exposed end portion of the fuel pipe is of sufficient size to receive a discharge tube of a refueling nozzle. The nozzle typically fits relatively loosely in the fuel fill pipe so that the nozzle may be quickly and easily inserted and removed from the fuel fill pipe.
Many passenger and commercial vehicles are powered through diesel fuel. The automotive industry continues to produce diesel powered vehicles at an increasing rate. Re-fueling stations provide diesel fuel for customers. Indeed, in Europe, nearly 50% of all passenger vehicles are powered by diesel fuel.
However, many diesel powered vehicles are susceptible to being mis-fueled (for example, mistakenly fueled) with gasoline. Gasoline nozzles typically are smaller than diesel nozzles and may be inserted into a refueling orifice of a diesel powered vehicle. Conversely, the larger size of a diesel nozzle typically prevents it from being inserted into the smaller refueling orifice of a gasoline powered vehicle.
Accordingly, various fuel systems include a mis-fuel inhibitor (MFI). An MFI is a device configured to prevent a gasoline nozzle from being inserted into a diesel fuel tank, or vice versa. For example, one type of MFI includes an inlet having an opening that prevents mis-fueling by nozzles having a diameter that exceeds that of the opening. As an example, the MFI may include top and bottom doors. While an improper nozzle may be inserted past the top door, the nozzle generally is unable to engage the bottom door as the diameter of the nozzle is too large to pass through a passage proximate to the bottom door. Another type of MFI includes a locking bottom door that only allows a complimentary nozzle to fit therethrough. Additional MFI systems are disclosed in WO 2005/077698, WO 2010/021829, WO 2011/053563, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,950,425, 7,549,443, and FR 2 753 138, for example.
As fuel efficiency standards are promulgated, many manufacturers seek to minimize sizes and weights of certain components of vehicles, in order to reduce the overall weight of the vehicle. Also, additional components may be secured within spaces of vehicles, such as vehicle frames. MFIs mounted within a nozzle-receiving assembly are also becoming smaller. Smaller MFIs are needed that will accommodate larger nozzles in reduced volumes and spaces within the vehicles.
A known MFI assembly includes a main body in which a lower door includes a separate and distinct component that prevents a nozzle from hooking onto the door as the nozzle is attempted to be removed from the MFI assembly. The feature provides another component to be formed, which adds time and cost to the manufacturing process.